simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Simpsons – Der Film
Die Simpsons – Der Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie Die Simpsons. Er wurde für 20th Century Fox von Gracie Films produziert und von den Studios Film Roman und Rough Draft animiert. Der Filmstart war in Großbritannien der 25. Juli und in Deutschland der 26. Juli 2007, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten erst am 27. Juli 2007 in die Kinos kam. Der Film wurde von James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully und Richard Sakai produziert. Das Drehbuch schrieben elf der Autoren der Fernsehserie: Scully, Jean, Brooks, Groening, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder und Jon Vitti. Regisseur war David Silverman, ein ehemaliger Regisseur der Fernsehserie. Inhalt Green Day geben auf dem Lake Springfield ein Konzert, bei dem sie das Publikum gegen sich aufbringen, indem sie die Umweltverschmutzung zur Sprache bringen. Sie kommen ums Leben, als die Schadstoffbelastung des Sees durch die Abfälle, die aus Protest auf die Band geworfen werden, explodiert. Diese Überbelastung des Sees führt zur Bildung einer sauren Brühe, die die Schwimmbühne auffrisst, so dass Green Day im Lake Springfield versinken. Bei einem Kirchenbesuch hat Grandpa Simpson eine Vision: Demnach soll sich eine große Katastrophe ereignen. Außer Marge schenkt ihm aber niemand Beachtung. Lisa hält wenig später einen Vortrag über die Umweltverschmutzung, der die Stadt endlich überzeugt, Lake Springfield wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Währenddessen wettet Homer mit Bart, dass er es nicht wagt, nackt auf einem Skateboard zu Krusty Burger zu fahren. Beim Versuch wird Bart von Chief Wiggum geschnappt und an eine Laterne gekettet. Ned Flanders tröstet Bart nach seiner Demütigung, während Homer Bart ignoriert und ein Schwein adoptiert. Die Fäkalien des Schweins bewahrt Homer in einem überlaufenden Silo auf, was Marge dazu veranlasst, Homer zu sagen, er solle das Silo samt Exkrementen bei der Sondermülldeponie entsorgen. Während er bei der Deponie in der Schlange steht, entscheidet sich Homer für eine schnellere Entsorgungsstrategie und wirft das Silo in den Lake Springfield, so dass dieser kippt. Kurz darauf entdecken Flanders und Bart in der Nähe ein mutiertes Eichhörnchen, das prompt von der EPA eingefangen wird. Russ Cargill, Kopf der EPA, legt Präsident Schwarzenegger nahe, dass Springfield sehr verschmutzt sei und dass die Regierung drastische Maßnamen ergreifen müsse, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Daraufhin stülpt die EPA eine riesige Glaskuppel über Springfield. Die Polizei entdeckt wenig später Homers Silo im See. Eine aufgebrachte Menge begibt sich daraufhin zum Haus der Simpsons, um Homer für seine Tat zu bestrafen. Durch ein Loch im Boden gelangen die Simpsons nach Außerhalb und fliehen nach Alaska, ihr Haus wird zerstört. In Springfield bricht wegen des Versorgungsengpasses Chaos aus und die Bewohner versuchen, die Kuppel zu zerstören. Als die Kuppel anfängt zu bröckeln, manipuliert Cargill den Präsidenten so, dass er sich dafür entscheidet, Springfield komplett zu vernichten. Während die Simpsons sich in Alaska wohl fühlen, sehen sie eine Fernsehwerbung mit Tom Hanks, der einen neuen Grand Canyon bewirbt, der dort entstehen soll, wo Springfield liegt. Marge und die Kinder entscheiden sich dafür, Springfield zu retten, aber Homer will die Stadt nicht retten, die versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Marge und die Kinder verlassen ihn und machen sich auf nach Springfield. Nach einer Stippvisite bei einer mysteriösen Inuit-Frau hat Homer eine Vision und eine Erleuchtung: Er muss Springfield retten, um seine Familie zu retten. Währenddessen werden Marge, Lisa, Maggie und Bart von Cargill gefangen genommen und nach Springfield gebracht. Cargill erscheint auf einer großen Leinwand und teilt der Stadt mit, dass Springfield bald der Vergangenheit angehören würde. Ein Hubschrauber rückt an, öffnet einen Verschluss auf dem höchsten Punkt der Kuppel und lässt eine Bombe herab. Homer erklimmt die Kuppel, seilt sich am Bombenstahlseil ab und löst durch den Aufprall auf die Bombe diese ab, was dazu führt, dass sie auf dem Boden landet. Homer bemerkt ein Motorrad und fährt mit Bart an der Innenseite der Kuppel nach oben. Bart wirft die Bombe durch das Loch, sie detoniert und zerstört die Glaskuppel. Die Stadt feiert Homer, der mit Marge in den Sonnenuntergang fährt. Der Film endet damit, dass alle Springfielder die Stadt wieder aufbauen, u.a. auch das Haus der Simpsons. Abspann Der Abspann des Filmes bietet einige Besonderheiten: * Am Anfang des Abspanns erscheinen Mr. Burns und sein Assistent Waylon Smithers. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, ob Burns suizidgefährdet ist. Burns meint, er glaube nicht an Selbstmord, aber dass es ihn vielleicht amüsieren werde, wenn Smithers versuche, o.g. zu begehen. * Die Simpsons werden eingeblendet und unterhalten sich über den Film sowie den Abspann. Als sie schließlich den Saal verlassen, sagt Maggie Simpson: „Fortsetzung.“. * Etwas später ist auf die Melodie der Marseillaise die Hymne von Springfield zu hören. * Tom Hanks ist zu sehen, der sagt: „Hallo, ich bin Tom Hanks! Wenn sie mich auf der Straße treffen, lassen sie mich bitte in Ruhe!“ * Zudem wird darauf eingegangen, dass die Serie letztlich nur von koreanischen Zeichnern gemacht wird, indem ein langer Abspann mit den sich ständig wiederholenden Namen der koreanischen Zeichner gezeigt wird. Jeder Name taucht dort vielfach auf. * Ganz am Ende wird noch einmal eine Kino-Sitzreihe eingeblendet und zeigt die putzende Aushilfskraft, die sich über ihre Arbeit beklagt ("Produktionsassistent ist gar kein so toller Job"). Musik Der Soundtrack von Hans Zimmer ist am 24. Juli 2007 bei Adrenaline Music erschienen. Die Band Green Day steuerte eine Version der Simpsonsmelodie für den Soundtrack bei. Synchronisation Hintergrundinformationen * Twentieth Century Fox registrierte die Internetdomain simpsonsmovie.com am 22. April 1997 – 10 Jahre bevor der Film in die Kinos kam. * Der Film wird nicht traditionell animiert. Die Hintergründe wurden mithilfe von Computern erstellt. * Der Film hatte ein Budget von ca. 75 Mio. US-Dollar, allein am ersten Tag nach dem offiziellen Release, spielte der Film in den USA schon über 29 Mio. US-Dollar ein. * Der Film feierte seine Premiere in Springfield (Vermont). Twentieth Century Fox hatte einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen, in dem ein Springfield aus 16 ausgewählt wurde, welches die Premiere veranstalten durfte. Die Städte sollten dazu ein Bewerbungsvideo bis zum 25. Juni erstellen und erläutern, warum gerade sie das geeignete Springfield sind. * Zunächst war die Premiere des Films für den Sommer 2008 geplant und von 20th Century Fox angekündigt. Ende März 2006 überraschte 20th Century Fox aber die Simpsons-Fans, als vor dem Kinofilm Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's ein 25-sekündiger Teaser gezeigt wurde, in dem The Simpsons Movie für den 27. Juli 2007 angekündigt wurde. * Anlässlich des Filmstarts hat die US-Supermarktkette 7-Eleven 12 ihrer Filialen in den USA in Kwik-E-Marts verwandelt. Zu kaufen gibt es dort Simpsons-Produkte wie das Müsli KrustyO's oder die Kindercola Buzz. Duff Bier ist aber auch dort nicht erhältlich, da man im Rahmen eines familienfreundlichen Films keinen Alkohol verkaufen wollte. Kritiken Erfolg In den USA hat der Film den besten nicht-Sequel-Start des Jahres und den fünftbesten 2007 insgesamt, in Deutschland den besten Zeichentrickfilmstart überhaupt geschafft. 74,0 Millionen Dollar wurden nach dem Wochenende in den USA insgesamt eingenommen, und in Deutschland hatte der Film bereits am ersten Wochenende über 1,6 Millionen Zuschauer.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=2007&wknd=30&p=.htm Auszeichnungen * 8th Annual Golden Trailer Awards – Best Animated/Family Film Trailer Nominierungen * 2007 MTV Movie Awards – Best Summer-Movie you haven't seen yet Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Offizielle Internationale Website zum Film * Zusammenstellung von Pressekritiken auf film-zeit.de (deutsch) Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film ca:The Simpsons Movie da:The Simpsons Movie en:The Simpsons Movie es:Los Simpson: La película fi:The Simpsons Movie fr:Les Simpson - Le Film he:משפחת סימפסון - הסרט it:I Simpson - Il film lt:Simpsonų filmas ms:The Simpsons Movie nl:The Simpsons Movie no:The Simpsons Movie pt:The Simpsons Movie ru:Симпсоны в кино (фильм) sq:The Simpsons Movie sr:Simpsonovi na filmu sv:The Simpsons: Filmen tr:The Simpsons Movie uk:Сімпсони (фільм)